Usuario discusión:Pokemon shiny
¡Hola, estás en mi discusión!. Cualquier duda, pregunta, respuesta o sugerencia déjala aquí y te responderé en cuanto pueda. Y recuerda firmar siempre con este botoncito que para algo está., para que sepa quien eres. Archivo:Wiki(Resolucion).png ¿Dudas? ¡Escríbeme!¡No olvides firmar con esto para que sepa quien eres! Bienvenidos a mi discusión Pásate por Mis trofeos que fallaba?? dime que era lo que fallaba para que no se repita ,por favorTal cual te viene-Mi discusión Bastante tarde pero gracias Muchas gracias por felicitarme de mi rollback, la verdad no se poke no te respondia, bno mil gracias por ello, suerte en tu vida. Saludos. Atte:--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 00:33 8 may 2010 (UTC) informacion como puedo hacer para tener una firma unica en cada wikia? por ejemplo una vez me dijiste que tu firma solo funcionaba aquí y no en mi wikia [[Usuario:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']]PODER[[User blog:MAESTRO AX|'GIRATINA']] 05:29 8 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Cuando queramos, si fueras tan amable de pasar esa tabla a plantilla.Yo no puedo tengo que hacer el vago corregir ortografía.Alguien y algo 10:25 8 may 2010 (UTC) no funciona mirra FIRMA me viene es subt adelante y en mis preferencias puse exactamente esto: e desactivado la casilla firma con enlace por así no podria venir los colores -- 15:34 8 may 2010 (UTC) :Ya le respondí yo.--Alguien y algo Ed Edd y Eddy Wiki 15:39 8 may 2010 (UTC) Sobre los pokémons inventados Si tu eres el que creaste la wikia o no (en caso de no pasale el mensaje al verdadero creador) te dejo este mensaje ¿Me puedo crear mi propia generación? Es que no quiero que sean de la generacion DX ¿Puedo hacer otra y colocar mis pokemon inventados ahi? Porfis, no quiero compartir mi generación con otro al menos que me pidan permiso. El nombre Pokedex Hexia es del articulo pero en una parte sale generación DX, yo no quiero que los mios pertenezcan ahi y quiero hacerles otra generación. Lo que me pregunto es que si me dejas o no Archivo:Cyndakorita.png Cyndakorita quiere otra generación! Ayudala Aunque puede que tambien aparezca en la generacion DX... --Gabi 21:45 8 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Siiiiiiii, tengo el SS.Alguien y algo Ed Edd y Eddy Wiki 12:24 9 may 2010 (UTC) Chiste Jaqe mate:Ojalá que te mate No se contarlo muy bien..--Alvarodarkray 12:25 9 may 2010 (UTC) quiero luchar por la medalla Quiero luchar por tu medalla.pero la imagen si te gano ,si puede ser ,me la pones tú. Tal cual te viene-mi discusión 14:45 9 may 2010 Caterpie ¡Es tuyo!Pero tienes que cumplir 3 normas: 1-Debe salir mucho (con unas cuantas apariciones basta) 2-Se debe mencionar que es de Los bichitos 3 3-Al final de Los bichitos 3 volverá a aparecer, pero no mucho Si aceptas, puede salir.Saludos:Alguien y algo Ed Edd y Eddy Wiki 14:17 9 may 2010 (UTC) :Pués ala :).Alguien y algo Ed Edd y Eddy Wiki 14:23 9 may 2010 (UTC) RE:¬.¬ Si te vas a ocupar de él, da igual.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 14:40 9 may 2010 (UTC) Que te sale Que te sale si lo traduces??????????[[Usuario:Carlos96 |'CX']]'' [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |'¿Que quieres?]]'' User blog:Carlos96[[User blog:Carlos96|'Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]]¡La familia legendaria 2![[¡La familia legendaria 2!|'Risas y humor' '']][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|'Caso sin resolver'' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|'Ya nos oleremos'' ]] 15:06 10 may 2010 (UTC)'' RE:Lista de Pkmn de la primera generación Ok, pero se deben subir las imágenes luego, de todos modos, no?Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 11:23 10 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Torneo Venisow Claro, si me lo ofreces estaré encantado de ofrecerlo como premio. --IEP · D de duelo 17:31 10 may 2010 (UTC) permiso olle te quiero pedir permiso para poder realisar un torneo con Pipe13 lo cual la obra no se puede empeza sin tu autorizacion . saluda Diegox12360 23:36 10 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Ya me lo había preguntado Elite Angel 51, y le dije que no Para más información, visite www.ladiscusióndeelteangel51.blabla Saludos:El Ciber 20:30 11 may 2010 (UTC) PD: Quieres ser mi amigo? Mi spam Disculpame,Y si me Bloqueas,no lo hagas para siempre,Me gusta esta Wiki,Prometo que si Hice spam,Algun ADministrador lo Borre I Love Giratina 14:07 12 may 2010 (UTC) No Tiene Cosas Iguales,Pero Articulos Diferentes,Jamas Copiaria la Historica Dialgapedia Y no le puse Giratinapedia como lo Escribio se llama Giartina Wiki Que es muy Diferente,se que no me vas a ayudar(nunca)pero Gabi- y Yo la Estamos Creciendo Tu veras si vas o no Es Igual Algun Dia Habra Muchos Usuarios I Love Giratina 14:22 12 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Common? MediaWiki:Common.css. Es lo mismo que mónaco. La diferencia es que en tus preferencias, un usuario puede elegir otra piel que no sea la que vemos todo el mundo, entonces los cambios escritos en mónaco no los vería (ninguno) pero los de common se ven siempre, tenga la piel que tenga. --IEP · D de duelo 15:21 12 may 2010 (UTC) ¿What´s up? Al parecer hay problemas, no sé de qué, si me lo pudieras comunicar, te lo agradeceré ^.^ Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 21:36 12 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola No, pero ultimamente estoy viendo pelis más que comics.Eliteeeeeeeee!! Eliteeeeeeeee Talk!! 20:31 14 may 2010 (UTC) :La he renovado xD.Eliteeeeeeeee!! Eliteeeeeeeee Talk!! Eliteeeeeeeee Blog!! 50px|link=User:Elite angel 51 10:13 15 may 2010 (UTC) Suerte Espero que te vaya bien en tu excursión escolar, y que te la pases bien, y no pienses en nosotros, xD Suerte y saludos: El Ciber 21:18 14 may 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Vale.gif ¡Que guay que tengan habitaciones con ordenadores! Nunca me ha tocado tener habitaciones así. Si me pudieras agregar como un Magmortar o como un Empoleon te lo agradecería mucho. Y otra cosa: ¿Me podrías enseñar cómo diablos se crea una plantilla? Saludos: El Ciber 01:02 15 may 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Saludos: El Ciber 14:05 15 may 2010 (UTC) Un momento, ¿Que no estabas de vacaciones? ¿Por que estas editando? Saludos: El Ciber 14:38 15 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Blog de Ciber pokemon 25 (disc. · contr.). La acabo de ver, pero tengo una pregunta.¿Cuánto tiempo tienen los artículos para ser agrandados?.¿O es que desde cuando se creo la nueva Regla ya se comenzaban a borrar los Artículos? Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:58 15 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Pido permiso para añadir nuevas políticas. Claro mientras que no hagan blog de añadir nuevas politicas.Si protestan es TU problema.Saludos --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 16:08 15 may 2010 (UTC) Ok Pregunta:Hay un Usuario, que no cumple con las reglas, pero es nuevo.¿Se le bloquea? Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 16:29 15 may 2010 (UTC) mmmm ¿Quién ganaría?i love phione and you? 19:17 16 may 2010 (UTC) ... lo siento yo solo queria ayudar a la wikia pero no sabia eso...¿podria explicarme como borrar mensajes?Silver2000 18:21 17 may 2010 (UTC) Firma La imagen la hize con el gif animator, si te quieres hacer una esta el link en en la disc de Coke link=Usuario:Carlos96 [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos96 |''¿Que quieres?]] [[User blog:Carlos96| 'Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]][[¡La familia legendaria 2!| ''Risas y humor'' ]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa!|Caso sin resolver' ]][[Ciudad Murcidi|Ya nos oleremos]] 19:42 19 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Pués cuando lo vas a guardar, abajo de donde pone el nombre que le vas a dar, pone que elijas una etensión, elije ''GIF o sino, hay un programa para ello.Elite <•> <•> 14:40 20 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Torneo Oscuro A lo mejor me apunto. El Polo ¿Participas?' 15:21 20 may 2010 (UTC)' PD: ¿Participas tú aquí? Gif En el mensaje le dijiste a carlos un gif.Aqui esta rapidisimo :D Archivo:Torneo_oscuro.gif Saludos.--◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 15:56 20 may 2010 (UTC) Tu css Tu css, me lo parece o...,Elite <•> <•> 12:55 21 may 2010 (UTC) :O.k, aunque se sigue notando...Elite <•> <•> 13:34 21 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Estan bien hechos estos Gif? El primero no ya que va al revez El segundo...esta un poco bien pero va muy rapido D: Saludos.--◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 14:47 21 may 2010 (UTC) Re: Creo el artículo con el nombre del atajo, y le redirecciono al artículo que debe tener ese atajo.Saludos,Elite <•> link=User talk:Elite angel 51 17:56 21 may 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Equipo Al parecer hay un pequeño error en ella, ¿si un entrenador no tiene 6 Pokémon?, los espacios no se borran, mira: Fausto Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 22:11 21 may 2010 (UTC) RE:Hola Franco Vale, la pondré en mi User, gracias Shiny. Saludos Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 9:49 22 may 2010 (UTC) DP y Master no son Colombianos, son Venezolanos xDD Juasjuas He vuelto tras muchos dias yyyy por hacer eso E.A. me ha adelantado en ediciones(va k le den).Me pauntaré cuando pueda anda el inter ha ganado la champions y el triplete(no kiero ofender)mourinho is in madrid--Alvarodarkray 21:11 22 may 2010 (UTC) K FFHI FFHI??? En la historia el madrid es mejor k el barça ¿pork?PORK TIENE MAS TITULOS A VER SI OS CABE EN LA CABEZA. Mejr lo dejo que no quiero que pase como la otra vez--Alvarodarkray 21:17 22 may 2010 (UTC) RE: Ratio de Captura La saco de esta página http://www.pokexperto.net/index2.php?seccion=mecanica/captura Franco Soy todo oídos Ayudame con esto 17:27 22 may 2010 (UTC) Re:Hola o Bienvenido Bueno Gracias por lo de mi dialganovela,Soy el hermano pequeño de MASTER POKEMON,Ponme como Ho-oh o Lugia EL que quieras Heart Gold Soul Silver 01:54 23 may 2010 (UTC) bien lo siento, esque a veces se me olvida.ciro 16:42 23 may 2010 (UTC) Intercambio Podria ser su preevolucion sin ser shiny??.pasame un darkrai para poderme apuntar a tu torneo.esta semana estuve en el CRIE de zamora .estuvo estutupenda la semana. me pasas tu MSN para hablar cuando kieras vale??no pasa nada si es gmail,porque tambien se puede hablar por chat.Se me ha liado la pagina de usuario de dialgapedia.por favor ,arreglala.y si,vivo en zamora que fui al CRIE de excursion con mi curso y los del CRA mahide. mira la web buscando crie zamora.sobre lo del poke shiny esque es de nivel 1.ya la volvi a liar en mi usuario.por favor ayudame Alex pokemon 16:45 23 may 2010 (UTC) agregame agremame en el gmail y hablamosAlex pokemon 17:16 23 may 2010 (UTC)